Je vous aime sensei
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto prennent du bon temps ensemble mais on peux faire confiance à Sakura pour tout gâcher. NaruSasu. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Je vous aime sensei

Rating: M

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Couple: NaruSasu

Naruto releva la tête en direction de son amant. Ce dernier écarta grandement les cuisses pour laisser le passage à Naruto. Il sourit lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin avant de se mettre entre les jambes de Sasuke. Naruto prit possession de sa jambe droite et baisa l'intérieur de sa cuisse tout en le regardant avec envie. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur ardente et remplie de passion ce qui fit rougir le brun. Le blond s'amusa de sa réaction avant de prendre en bouche le sexe du jeune garçon. Sasuke cria de plaisir posant ses mains sur le cuir chevelu de son sensei.

-Naruto... sensei...

Naruto releva légèrement la tête pour caresser de sa langue le gland rougit par le plaisir de son nouvel amant et caressa en même temps de sa main gauche les bourses pleines de Sasuke. Le plaisir était si intense que Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait seulement été touché et il était déjà plongé dans les limbes du plaisir charnel. Naruto lui continuait de sucer le brun passant sa langue le long de sa verge et regardant Sasuke de manière provocante, de ses beaux yeux bleus azur, avant de reprendre son sexe en bouche et de le sucer avec avidité et rapidité. Se sentant venir Sasuke prévint Naruto qui se recula lâchant le sexe de Sasuke maintenant humide par sa salive et le liquide pré-éjaculatoir qui s'en échappait.

Ne voulant point rester passif Sasuke fit s'allonger dans l'herbe son sensei échangeant de place avec lui avant de se mettre dans le sens inverse tendant ses fesse rondes vers le visage de Naruto. Positionné ainsi, Naruto était aux premières loges du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sasuke se lécha trois de ses doigts de manière aguicheuse avant d'en pénétrer un à l'intérieur de son orifice. Il se mit à rougir de gêne face au sourire du blond dû à son audace. Le brun commença des mouvements de va-et-viens et ajouta rapidement un deuxième en lui qui toucha sa prostate dès qu'il débuta un mouvement en lui. Il gémit bruyamment et se sentit mouiller de l'intérieur. Mais il poussa soudainement un cri de surprise quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui pénétrer en même temps que ses doigts. Naruto léchait son anus l'aidant à ce préparer à son arrive. Il retira sa tête des fesses de Sasuke et claqua la fesse droite de sa main. L'élève sursauta de surprise. Il ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt en lui jusqu'à qu'il se sente prêt. Quand cela fut le cas Sasuke fit en sorte de se retrouver face à Naruto à califourchon sur son bassin.

Naruto qui était encore habillé se fit retirer tout ses vêtements dont le boxer dévoilant aux yeux de tous son sexe imposant et tendu, à lui en faire mal, par le plaisir. On pouvait voir le liquide pré-éjaculatoir s'échapper du sommet de son sexe. Sasuke regardait avec convoitise et appétit se sexe tendu en sa direction qui allait bientôt le remplir et l'unir avec l'homme dont il était amoureux de puis maintenant quelques années. Se léchant les lèvres Sasuke éleva le bassin tout tremblant d'excitation et pris le sexe de son sensei en main, qui gémit au contact de la main de son élève, pour le diriger vers son anus et s'abaisser dessus. Le début était un peu douloureux mais la douleur fit rapidement place à un plaisir incommensurable. Enfin, ils étaient liée. Sasuke pouvait sentir se sexe le remplir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'abaissait dessus. Naruto lui avait fermer les yeux sous le plaisir presque douloureux de sentir les chaire si étroite de Sasuke s'ouvrit à son passage puis se refermer sur lui. Le blond pris le brun par les hanches et le fis bouger de haut en bas sur son sexe. Il gémis de plaisir tout comme son amant. Sasuke suivit alors les mouvements de Naruto quand il sentit un grand vide en lui.

-Non... Gémit- il.

Il se retrouva rapidement sur dos les jambes sur les épaules de Naruto et ce dernier entre ses jambes. Le blond le pénétra de nouveau allant et venant en Sasuke avec rapidité. Le futur Hokage scruta son élève et se qu'il vit le fit accélérer encore plus. Le visage en sueur, ses cheveux lui collant au visage, les joues rougis par le plaisir et la bouche grande ouverte d'où s'échappait quelques gémissements et où un filet de bave s'écoulait sur son menton. Sasuke était l'image même de la débauche, de la luxure elle même. Quand Naruto toucha une énième fois la prostate de Sasuke ferma fortement les yeux et poussa un gris plus puissant que tout les autres venant entre leurs deux torses en plusieurs jet. Émerveillé par se spectacle Naruto ne tint pas longtemps et vint en son élève à son tour. Essouffler le blond s'écroula, tout en essayant de ne pas écraser son élève, sur le jeune genine. Ce dernier avait le souffle erratique mais quand il fut calmé il pris son maître dans les bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Le blond sourit avant de lui mordiller l'oreille

. -Hum. Moi aussi je t'aime mon beau brun. Sasuke sourit de toute ses dents et allait s'endormir quand un cris le fit sursauter.

-Sasuke-kun !

C'était Sakura le second élève de Naruto. Cette fille était folle de lui il on ne sait pour quel raison. Et malgré toute les fois où le brun la repoussait elle persistait en espérant s'en cesse la même chose: "ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke-kun je ne renoncerait jamais à toi parce que je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu as seulement peur de tes sentiments pour moi. Mais ils sont réciproque alors conte sur moi." À croire qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne paire de lunette. Naruto ramena Sasuke à la réalité et lu disant :

-Il faudrait mieux que nous nous rhabillons tu ne penses pas ?

-si. Même si j'aurai préféré rester dans avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Mais on sera ensemble.

-Oui mais... Je ne te voulais rien que pour moi.

Le brun se mit à rougir et Naruto souris. Il se pencha en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son élève qui gémit au contacte. Mais ils durent rapidement se séparer l'appel de Sakura devenant de plus en plus pressant au fure et à à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de notre petit couple. C'est dans un grand soupire que Sasuke sortit de sa cachette toute habillé et avec son masque d'indifférence sur le visage toute trace de leur ancienne activité, à lui et son sensei, effacer.

-Ah ! Sasuke-kun ! S'exclama la jeune filleaux cheveux rose une fois qu'elle eu vu.

Elle courut en sa direction avant de lui sauter au cou. Frustré et agacé Sasuke l'esquiva la laissant s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que me veux Sakura ? Lui demanda-t-il amer.

La jeune fille écarquilla en premier lieu grandement les yeux devant autant de froideur avant de se reprendre et de lui répondre hésitante :

-Je... j'aimerai savoir si... si cela te disais que l'on aille manger un morceau ensemble ! Se mit elle à crier soudainement.

-C'est une bonne idée m, intervint subitement un autre voix.

Les yeux de Sasuke se mirent à briller au son de cette voix mais seul le propriétaire de cette dernière pu le remarquer et il sorit.

-Alors Sakura que dirai tu d'appeler Sai ? Comme cela on se retrouve au Ichiraku.

-M-mais sensei c'es que...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux plongeant dans un océan de bleu qui la troubla grandement et elle finit par acquiescé résolu à l'idée que son rendez-vous avec le prince de ses rêves ne sois que foutu en l'aire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Amaranphine:** Non c'est vrai je suis un peu barge dans ma tête XD. Voici la suite.

Quand Sakura fut enfin partie Sasuke à son homme avant de lui sauter au cou et de lui baiser la joue.

-Merci. Le remercia-t-il.

Le blond lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Aller allons manger. À Ichiraku ! Cria-t-il comme un enfant.

Sasuke soupira amuser avant de commencer à marcher vite suivit par son amant.

Une fois la team Uzumaki réuni à Ichiraku tous commandèrent. Dans l'attente de leur commande Sakura commença à parler.

-Dis moi Sasuke-kun. Cela te dirai de venir chez moi après le repas.

Naruto recrachait son verre d'eau alors que Sasuke avait les yeux grandement écartés.

-Que... Quoi ? Demanda le junin.

-Sensei vous devriez fermer la bouche vous risquez de gober des mouches. Intervint Sai avec un sourire.

Naruto obéi et allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand on apporta leur commande. Il commença à attaqué son repas, la dernière question de Sakura avant été oublier, mais quelque chose lui fit rougir et redresser la tête rapidement.

-Naruto-sensei ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda la rosé interrompant de se fait le repas des autres. Vous êtes tout rouge.

-Ou... Oui je vais bien...

Il essaya de reprendre son repas mais le pied qui s'était posé sur son sexe appuya de nouveau dessus.

Il regarda ses élèves pour voir le sourire de son amant.

Naruto voulait lui demander d'arrêter mais il ne le pouvait pas car les autres risqueraient de lui poser des questions sur sa demande.

Le blond ne pouvait donc seulement se contenir pour ne pas gémir dans tous le restaurant alors que Sasuke s'amusait avec son corps. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il ne tint plus et s'excusa au près de ses élèves avant de se téléporter chez lui en emportant avec lui l'Uchiha.

Naruto l'allongeant sur le lit avant de le regarder avec désir.

-Sasuke... Je vais te faire regretter ton geste...

-Viens je t'attend, fit-il provocateur.

Naruto fit un sourire carnassier avant de monter au-dessus du brun à quatre pattes et de violemment poser ses lèvres sur celles de son élève.

Ce dernier gémis de contentement avant de rougir et répondre au baiser passant ses bras autour du cou de son sensei.

-Naruto, gémit-il le baiser une fois rompu.

Naruto lui lécha le cou avec sensualité puis passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Sasuke. Le sexe du brun se dressa cognant contre le ventre de Naruto qui était plus grand que lui. L'Uzumaki sourit et se recula pour aller s'assoir sur une chaise pas loin de là.

Sasuke le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Caresse toi, ordonna au brun le blond.

-Que...

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto l'Uchiha fut subjugué par se qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amant. Le désir. Le désir à l'état brute, sauvage. Il obéi donc à l'ordre se caressant le torse d'une main tremblent et retirant son short pour passer sa main dans son boxer et se caresser le sexe.

-Na... Naruto...

Le blond ne ratait pas une seule miette de se qui ce passait devant lui. Les joues rougis par le plaisir, les lèvres légèrement rougis par leur précédent baiser, la sueur perlant sur son front faisant se collé les mèches brune sur son visage si harmonieux.

Le corps du blond ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir aux sons qui s'échappaient des lèvres du brun. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps il se levait de sa place et s'approcha de son amour qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir son prénom n'arrangeant guère les choses pour le blond.

-Sasuke...

Le brun releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Naruto.

-Naruto... fais quelque chose...

-Tout se que tu voudras mon coeur.

Et c'est ainsi que le blond sauta sur le brun pour s'en occuper avec passion jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

Fin.

 **En espérant que ce two-shot vous aura plus malgré la fin de cette deuxième partie ^^'.**


End file.
